<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>KGYM/R向｜水银温度计 by Arcnas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347729">KGYM/R向｜水银温度计</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcnas/pseuds/Arcnas'>Arcnas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nijisanji, vtuber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcnas/pseuds/Arcnas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>加賀美ハヤトｘ夢追翔<br/>交往設定，主治醫生x護士長。<br/>纯属脑嗨，如有不适请立刻关闭...!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagami Hayato/Yumeoi Kakeru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>KGYM/R向｜水银温度计</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“还没结束吗？”</p><p>只能听得见键盘敲击声音的房间里突然响起了手机震动的声音，随即便是一个沉重的深呼吸。瞥了一眼亮着的屏幕，加賀美隼人左右晃了晃腦袋，又看了一眼面前的档案以后才拿起一边正在充电的手机。</p><p>“今天估计回不去。”</p><p>他简短的回复了一下，发出去的消息只一瞬就变成了已读。对方先是发了个句号过来，然后迅速的回复道：</p><p>“我来送饭。”</p><p>简短的陈述句，没有留下拒绝的余地。加賀美隼人眨了眨眼，似乎到这个时候才感到有一点空腹的感觉。发出去的消息还是未读状态，这说明对方已经关掉了手机。他轻轻的叹了口气，撑起手揉了揉太阳穴，另一手退出了聊天软件，用指腹轻擦着屏幕，视线却一直盯着背景里的恋人的照片，半晌才露出一个无奈的笑容。</p><p>他摁下锁屏键，再一次的投入到了密密麻麻的文书工作当中。</p><p>————————————</p><p>加贺美隼人甚至没有听到敲门的声音，他抬起头的时候，夢追翔已经站在桌子前，正在背对着他将面前袋子里的东西一样一样挑出来。</p><p>“抱歉，我太专注了。”</p><p>他又完成了一项工作，加賀美隼人往后摊在椅子上，有些疲惫的揉了揉太阳穴。夢追翔摇摇头，他走到男人的身后幫他捏起了肩試圖讓他放鬆下來，同時看著密密麻麻的檔案稍微皺了皺眉。</p><p>“...辛苦了。”想了半天他還是只說了這個，“今天沒有棘手的病人，所以我下班的比較早。”</p><p>“綠仙さん和我說你一小時前才忙完全部。”毫不客氣的戳穿了對方的謊言，“夢追さん的消息是半小時前發來的。”</p><p>夢追翔聳聳肩：“相對以往來說算早的了，護士長可是很忙的啊。”他報復性地用力捏了幾下加賀美隼人的肩膀，看到對方有些吃痛的表情又立刻停下了手。</p><p>“去吃飯，我來幫你看一點...相信我啊我也是有處理這種文書工作的，不然你想讓我盯著看你吃飯的樣子？嗯，也不是不可以？”</p><p>阻止未果被反將一軍，加賀美隼人決定服從，他站起身，卻覺得一陣頭暈目眩，胃裏翻江倒海的噁心感向他襲來，一時間竟然有些站不住腳，向前摔在了夢追翔的身上。</p><p>“...ハヤト?!”</p><p>“...我沒事。”他喘了口气，雖然連自己都說服不了。一直都坐著保持著一個姿勢所以沒有什麼異樣的感覺，等他站起來的時候卻感到腦子昏昏沉沉的。主治醫生先生試圖飛快的在記憶里回想這種情況的應對方法，只不過腦海裏一片混亂，就像個漩渦一樣，不斷不斷地在把他的理智吞噬進去。</p><p>夢追翔用手摸了摸加賀美隼人的後頸那片唯一露出來的肌膚。那裏是炽热的。側過頭，加賀美隼人閉著眼，無意識的皺著眉，呼吸有些急促。夢追翔就這麽保持著這個姿勢，扶著他一點一點的挪到了沙發上。</p><p>“你有多久沒吃飯了？”在房間裏找到了溫度計塞到對方口腔里，夢追翔端著食物坐到了加賀美隼人的身邊。</p><p>老老實實地抬起手比劃了一個數字，加賀美隼人看著對方的臉色以肉眼可見的速度變差。“ハヤト你啊…”將食物放在茶几上，夢追翔看著對方有些蒼白的臉色的份上還是沒說什麼，转身准备去打湿毛巾。</p><p>“37.6°，不是很高的温度。”将温度计还给拿着湿毛巾的夢追翔，加賀美隼人將毛巾蓋在自己的額頭上，半瞇著眼睛看著對方，“大概就是疲勞過度導致的發燒再加長時間不進食的低血糖。”</p><p>“你也知道你疲勞過度啊，我都能看到你的黑眼圈了。”温度不高，他稍微松了口气。把溫度計洗乾淨放回原位，夢追翔坐到了加賀美隼人的身邊，用指尖划过他眼下那碍眼的发黑部分。</p><p>刚刚洗过的手沒有被完全擦干，冰冰凉凉的很是舒服。修長的手指划过眼下，化为手掌蹭過了加賀美隼人的侧脸，最後用指尖捏住了他的耳垂輕輕拉扯了幾下。</p><p>“吃飯。”夢追翔鬆開了手，端起帶來的便當稍微思考了一會。冰涼舒適的觸感離開了，加賀美隼人竟然覺得有些不捨，他坐起身準備接過便當盒，不料對方卻直接送了一勺食物過來。他下意識的張開嘴，軟軟的還帶著一點溫度的豆腐直接被送進了口腔裏。</p><p>“好吃嗎？”</p><p>加賀美隼人點點頭，把食物咽了下去：“抱歉啊，明明是早下班了還得過來照顧我。”</p><p>“嗯你知道就好，之後記得回報我啊。”</p><p>一向健康的戀人突然生病這實在是讓他嚇了一跳，所幸不是很嚴重的問題，雙方都又是醫療業從事者，處理起來就輕松多了。夢追翔將適量的食物盛在勺子上，向戀人的口中送去，讓養分被加賀美隼人消化並吸收。</p><p>他不是沒有自己進食的能力，嘗試著提出了一下異議也被略強硬的駁回了，所以就乾脆開始享受起這份戀人帶來的安心服務。雖然嘴上那麽說著，手上的動作還是很溫柔，加賀美隼人側過臉，棕褐色的眸子盯著正在試圖降低勺子上食物溫度的戀人。</p><p>微瞇著的狹長眼睛，酒紅色的瞳孔，眼角的睫毛顯得這雙眼睛更加精緻美麗。每次近距離的看到戀人的眼睛，加賀美隼人都覺得自己要沉醉在裏面。長長的睫毛眨了眨，他看到夢追翔望向了自己。他轻而易举地看到了眼底的温柔和担忧，这让他想起身拥抱他，亲吻面前这个人，想用行动告诉他自己没事。</p><p>這顆屬於自己的紅色寶石。</p><p>“我臉上有什麼東西嗎？”送了最後一口食物進對方嘴裏，或許是對方的眼神的確是有些奇怪了，夢追翔摸了摸自己的臉，疑惑道。</p><p>“沒有。”加賀美隼人帶著笑意搖搖頭，“我好多了，謝謝你。”</p><p>“其實是因為夢追さん實在是太好看了，看入迷了。”看著對方依舊狐疑的樣子，他這麽解釋。</p><p>“天天對著這張臉還這麽覺得？”夢追翔笑了起來。</p><p>“反過來說，難道你看膩了？”</p><p>“怎麽可能。”將手上的東西收拾好，夢追翔坐回了加賀美隼人的身邊。他一手撐著對方的肩，右手撩開加賀美隼人的前發，然後在額頭上落下一個吻，“ハヤト的臉，越看越讓人移不開眼。”</p><p>“僅僅是臉？”</p><p>加賀美隼人不知道自己為什麼會突然說出這句話，他飛快地抓住準備離開的夢追翔的左手然後往後拉，對方發出一聲驚呼，右手下意識的就環住了他的脖子，身體卻直接摔在了他的身上。</p><p>“做什麽？”這個姿勢實在是有些變扭，夢追翔不得不抬起頭才能看到加賀美隼人的臉，而且因為一隻手被對方抓住他還起不了身，不過比起這些，更讓他感到不安的是對方的眼神。</p><p>依舊是一如既往地，帶著愛意看著他的溫柔眼神，卻又在那琥珀色的瞳孔底下藏了些什麼他摸不透的想法，那種有些危險卻又不明的情緒。</p><p>“僅僅是臉嗎？”加賀美隼人毫無理由但是又執著地重復了一遍這個問題。</p><p>“你認為我會這麽膚淺嗎？”他反問道。</p><p>對方避開直接回答讓他有些微妙的煩躁，可能是因為太久沒有生病，一生病直接被燒壞了腦袋吧。加賀美隼人輕易地把問題責怪在疾病身上，他一手把夢追翔的手腕又抓緊了些，另一只手則是直接環上對方的腰。</p><p>“...唔。”保持著這個姿勢讓他渾身都使不上力，他只能抬起頭對上那雙深邃的眼睛，“當然不是。”</p><p>有些溫熱的鼻息撲在臉上讓他有些不自在，他甚至在那雙熟悉的眼睛里讀出了一種侵略性。夢追翔覺得這個人可能被偶爾的發燒燒壞了哪根理智神經，要命的是自己在這種情況下居然也有些心跳加速。</p><p>“…夢追さん。”</p><p>“我在。”</p><p>粗略的掃過一眼牆上的時鐘確認了這個點並不會有其他人在，加賀美隼人舔了舔有些乾燥的嘴唇，就這麽俯視著趴在自己身上戀人。</p><p>“來做吧。”</p><p>背上的手似乎不經意得動了，撫上他腰部最柔軟的地方，惹得他猛地顫抖了一下，這人絕對是故意的，夢追翔這麽想。</p><p>“在這裏…？算了，主動權不是在你手裏嗎。”他歪了歪頭，視線卻看向被抓住的左手，“你的工作沒問題嗎？”</p><p>“已經超額完成了。”聽到算是同意的答複，他滿意地鬆開了手，加賀美隼人看著乾脆轉了個身躺在自己身上按摩手腕的夢追翔，“很痛嗎？”</p><p>“沒有。”夢追翔笑了，“我還沒有脆弱到那種地步。”他抬起手臂再次摟住加賀美隼人的脖子，然後試圖讓他低下頭。</p><p>意識到戀人的目的，加賀美隼人皺了皺眉：“會有病毒的。”</p><p>“我不介意。”他笑得狡黠，酒紅色的雙眸裏閃過一絲慾望。用另一只手靈活地解開加賀美隼人襯衣上的鈕釦和領帶，“不接吻的話，不覺得少了些什麼嗎？”</p><p>加賀美隼人用手托起了他的肩膀，軟軟的髮絲劃過的明明是他的手心，他卻覺得連心臟都一併癢了起來，順勢在戀人的鼻尖輕啄了一下算是迴應。“你不打算換個姿勢嗎？”</p><p>“嗯。”既然決定了要做那就不再磨磨蹭蹭的了，夢追翔解開了加賀美隼人胸前的領帶，他借力支起身子，坐在了對方的身上，然後在對方疑惑的目光下，用那根領帶蒙上了加賀美隼人的眼睛。</p><p>加賀美隼人雙手環住對方的腰防止他掉下去，由著他折騰自己昂貴的領帶。夢追翔細心地把被繞在領帶裏的碎髮挑出來，把他脖子上掛著的名片丟到一邊。纖細的雙手再次繞上對方的脖子，他側過頭衝著戀人耳語：“喜歡嗎？”</p><p>“喜歡。”耳朵那邊的熱氣吹的他癢癢的，加賀美隼人撫上對方的背，沿著脊骨緩緩上升，“你這是不想讓我主動了？”</p><p>“只是偶爾。”他低下頭啄戀人的肩膀，稀碎的吻直連到對方的鎖骨，“就當是給病患的特殊服務了。”</p><p>真主動起來自己根本招架不住，真是表面越斯文紳士的男人背地裏就越像野獸，還是侵略性極強的那種，停都停不下来。夢追翔解開自己襯衣的扣子，他裏面一直穿著一件打底背心，被他收進褲子的襯衫下襬已經被加賀美隼人不知道什麼時候拽了出來，戀人熾熱的掌心直接拉開背心貼上了他的皮膚，指尖輕輕地劃過他的敏感點，一邊感受著他被刺激地顫抖，一邊在他背上悠悠地遊走。</p><p>加賀美隼人很滿意他的反應，只是可惜看不見對方的表情。他伸手去解開戀人的皮帶，卻因為被蒙著眼睛沒摸到正確的地方。</p><p>“你是不是故意的。”夢追翔發出一聲喘息，加賀美隼人剛剛巧合地直接一把摸在了自己的分身上，雖然隔著一層布，但是突然的刺激還是帶來了點反應。他做了個深呼吸試圖讓自己冷靜下來，然後推開對方自己動手解開了兩人的皮帶。</p><p>被莫名其妙的埋怨了，加賀美隼人反而有些好笑：“是夢追さん蒙上的眼睛。”</p><p>他知道自己的戀人對那種突如其來的感覺是最受不了的，想到剛剛的巧合似乎給了對方一些莫名其妙的刺激，他的心情就好了起來。聽到丁玲桄榔的累贅被丟到一邊，加賀美隼人剛環上戀人的腰，卻被再次推開。</p><p>“潤滑劑和安全套呢？”</p><p>“角落那個櫃子裏的倒數第二層。”他愣了一下，回答道。身上的人兒離開了他，然後加賀美隼人聽到了拉開抽屜的聲音。</p><p>“...你是不是早就想在辦公室來一發？”</p><p>“……有，有備無患……。”</p><p>鬼才信。夢追翔拿著兩樣東西再次回到了沙發邊上，他想了想，先是把安全套丟了過去，然後決定直接把褲子褪下，又坐回了對方的腿上。</p><p>意外的柔軟直接坐到了自己的身上，手指觸摸到的是有溫度的皮膚而不是粗糙的布，輕微的挪動都是在給自己極大的刺激，加賀美隼人摟抱著他，感覺自己理智消失到岌岌可危，可對方偏偏没感到這一點一樣依舊在慢吞吞的閱讀著關於潤滑劑的說明。</p><p>啊啊…真是變種的折磨…</p><p>他聽到了蓋子被擰開的聲音，然後似乎是塑料被擠壓時發出的的聲音，有那麽幾滴冰涼的液體滴到了他的襯衣上；隨後是一隻纖細的手臂勾住了他的脖子，加賀美隼人不知道對方在幹些什麽，他只好緊緊的摟住戀人的腰讓他不從身上滑下去。</p><p>該死，自己為什麼突然動了要自己做擴張的念頭。</p><p>羞恥心讓他整個人都在渾身發燙，他覺得自己現在的體溫絕對比發著低燒的加賀美隼人還要高。抬起頭看了一眼眼睛被蒙的嚴實的戀人，夢追翔咬咬牙，用沾滿了潤滑液的手指向自己的身後探去。</p><p>自己的身體當然是自己最清楚了，毫不費力地就伸進去了一指。即使做好了心理準備，冰涼異物的進入還是讓他有些不適。夢追翔張開嘴呼吸著，他將頭埋在加賀美隼人的身上，然後顫抖著伸入第二根手指。</p><p>兩根手指在潤滑劑的作用下發出了奇怪的聲響，加賀美隼人大概能猜到對方在幹什麼。他現在只想把那礙事的領帶扯開去看這活色生香的一幕，但是如果他這麼做的話對方絕對會立刻停手。他只好一手把夢追翔抱得更緊了些，另一手則摸上他軟軟的頭髮。</p><p>趴在身上的人兒已經深入了三指，嘴裡無意識地發出像幼犬一樣的嗚咽聲。為了之後不受傷，他可是有在盡可能的好好準備的，他還刻意避開了自己的敏感點。不過自己一個人動手總覺得有些不便，比起平時讓戀人幫忙擴展的效果不知道要差到哪裡去。即時如此，身後也不停地傳來咕嘰咕嘰的淫穢聲音，而一想到這些聲音居然只是自己一個人弄出來的，他就覺得自己整個人就要燒起來一樣的羞恥。</p><p>但是他知道還不夠。</p><p>緊貼著對方的身體，呼吸，就連心跳都能互相感覺得到，更不用說那個不知不覺已經抵著他小腹處的那團熾熱了，身下的人的呼吸也變得越來越急促。</p><p>“…ハ、ハヤト……。”他說，用幾乎聽不到的聲音，“…助けて。”</p><p>平時根本不會這樣的，都怪自己一時興起想什麼主動，還病患服務。丢脸，太丢脸了。自己扩展做到一半做不下去结果还是需要对方来帮忙什么的，太丢脸了。他恨不得现在立刻就穿上衣服跑到外面去吹風進入賢者模式，雖然他也知道這是不可能的事情。</p><p>“見えないです，夢追さん。”加賀美隼人當然知道是幫什麼，他猜都能猜出來，但是他只是稍微坐起了身子，然後讓懷裡的人把腳勾到自己身後。忍住，在這裡要是衝動就輸了，不，是虧大了。這個想法維持著他理智的最後一根弦，絕對要讓對方先示弱。</p><p>他很快就又见到了光明，同时得到的还有恋人的一个吻。夢追翔最終還是決定全權交給了加賀美隼人。反正臉也丟過了，就這麼辦吧，他這麼想著揭開了那條領帶，然後在對方反應過來之前吻了上去。</p><p>把主動權全部交給了對方的他有些放飛自我，突如其來的親吻讓加賀美隼人有些措手不及，然而他很快就又冷靜下來。舌頭掃過對方口腔的每一個角落，然後又和對方的糾纏在一起；手指則是不客氣的直接伸進了甬道，嚇得夢追翔差點咬了兩人的舌頭。</p><p>還是一如既往的對突如其來的異樣感覺過於敏感，加賀美隼人這麼想著，很快就伸入了第三根手指。指尖只是輕輕刮過一點就引得身上的人戰慄起來，他又有些惡趣味地摁壓那個點的周圍。戀人的呼吸逐漸變得越來越不規律，他卻感覺肩膀忽地一疼，夢追翔一口咬上了加賀美隼人的脖子防止自己出聲。</p><p>像是報復一樣，加賀美隼人直接深入了第四根手指按揉著那個點，耳邊不規律的呼吸逐漸帶上了聽起來有些委屈的鼻音。他想騰出一隻手來撫摸上對方早已已經立起來的分身，可只是剛剛觸碰到，對方便已經顫抖著射了出來。</p><p>毛茸茸的黑色的腦袋就這麽埋在他的肩膀上，抖動的肩膀表示著他正大口呼吸著。加賀美隼人側過頭親了親他的頭髮，卻感到肩膀上有些溫熱。</p><p>“……もういいだろう。”</p><p>“なんですか？”他明知故問，只不過將手指從後穴褪了出去。</p><p>夢追翔抬起頭，他喘的很厲害，空氣不斷的在他口中流動，連帶著嗓子都變得乾燥了起來，剛剛射過的他腦子已經變得有些混沌不清，身後的空虛感讓他感到了微妙的不適。加賀美隼人撫著他的背幫他順氣，卻感到下體被抓了一把。</p><p>白晢修長的手指摸在对方的分身上，夢追翔的呼吸還是有些急促，他用指尖劃過那根物體感受著他的溫度，然後用掌心在頂端揉搓了起來，加賀美隼人忍不住倒吸一口氣，酥酥麻麻的感覺一瞬間傳遍了他的全身。</p><p>“お前もう限界…うっ..!!”</p><p>手上沒停，夢追翔含著他的耳垂，在他耳邊含糊不清。加賀美隼人瞇起眼，手在他腰部最脆弱的地方毫不客氣地摸了一把，讓對方直接沒了氣勢直接發軟掛在他身上。</p><p>“お互い様。”他啞著嗓子這麽說。</p><p>加賀美隼人小心翼翼地托起戀人，好讓他可以更方便的將分身吞進去。感受到自己的下體慢慢地被溫熱而緊緻的甬道所包圍，他差點就直接交代了。戀人慢慢地坐了下去，直到將柱體全部吞入，他忍不住舒服的长叹一口气。</p><p>擴張做的很充分，他並沒有感到過分到疼痛。身後的空虛感被一下子填滿讓他感到極大的滿足。他感到加賀美隼人子低下頭啃咬他好看的鎖骨，在上面留下曖昧的齒印。他吸了吸鼻子，然後將對方抱得更緊了些讓自己不會掉下去。</p><p>“…動いてください。”</p><p>“…うる、さい……。”</p><p>理智的最後一根線徹底的崩斷了，身上的人只是稍微扭了扭腰，但是對他來說的快感卻直衝頭頂。人終究還是選擇了本能帶來的快感所支配，加賀美隼人喉結滾動，依著對方的動作一下一下地發起了進攻。</p><p>“?!ちょ、待って、はっ、ハヤ、ト、あっ...うん… ”</p><p>“待てない。”</p><p>用自己的嘴堵住細碎呻吟，加賀美隼人在對方的口中肆意地掠奪著，靈巧的舌頭掃過口腔最深處，又不時和對方的舌頭交纏在一起，不斷地吮吸著對方。</p><p>這個親吻來的太過突然，夢追翔覺得自己甚至忘記了怎麼呼吸，只是下意識的跟著對方的步調，被對方的氣息完完全全的佔領了。淫穢的水聲挑戰著他羞恥的底線，下體同時傳來的奇妙感覺讓他全身無力，頭腦又被快感佔領无法思考，剛剛射過的分身又不知不覺地立了起來。</p><p>好舒服，要窒息了，他胡思乱想着，眼前的一切似乎都變得有些朦朧。自己的全部都被面前的男人再一次地溫柔地佔有了，他恍惚著，甚至沒意識到加賀美隼人放開了自己，只是下意識地仰起頭，試圖吸入更多的空氣來平穩自己的呼吸。</p><p>漂亮又色情的脖頸線就在自己的面前，加賀美隼人毫不猶豫的侧过脑袋然後吻了上去。簡直就像一個正在進食的吸血鬼一樣，他覺得自己甚至能感受到對方動脈的跳動。唇瓣貼著這層皮膚輕輕地吮吸，在上面留下一個不起眼的粉紅色印記。一路碎吻到對方因為吞嚥唾液所滾動的喉結，他用舌頭舔舐起這塊軟骨，右手則是隔著打底背心揉捏起了早就變硬的乳珠。</p><p>“あっ、うん、ハ、ハヤト…ん…”</p><p>“なんですか？”加賀美隼人停了下來，抬起頭。</p><p>“好き…好き…す、き…!!”</p><p>面前的人早就滿面通紅，理智已經在消失的邊緣，卻還是咧著嘴歪著腦袋看著他。根本是含含糊糊地話語，加賀美隼人卻開心的笑了起來。</p><p>他吻掉夢追翔眼角因為生理性而溢出來的淚珠，然後緊緊的抱住了他。</p><p>“わたくしもう、夢追さんの事が、”</p><p>感受著彼此的呼吸和心跳聲。</p><p>“大好きだ。”</p><p>每一次都進入到最深處，每一次都頂撞到那個最敏感的點。不規則的喘息漸漸變成雜亂無章的哭腔，卻一次也沒有求他停下來。</p><p>他們換了一個體位，因為夢追翔又去了一次。他躺在沙發上，身上的襯衣早就被脫下，打底背心也被拉的老高，修長的雙腿被架在肩上，從加賀美隼人的視角來看，纖細的身體一覽無餘。</p><p>保持著進入的狀態，他俯下身去親那兩粒果實。身下的人很明顯地顫抖了起來，舌頭掃過尖端又在周邊打轉，另一只手則是毫不留情地揉捏著。已經過了感受到疼痛的程度，這種愛撫帶來的只有無盡的快感。加賀美隼人輕輕地啃咬吮吸，感受著愛人一起一伏的胸膛。</p><p>一只手伸到他的面前撩開他的前發，夢追翔有些吃力的抬起頭看著他。</p><p>“顔、見せて。”</p><p>“…はい。”</p><p>他看起來很累，嗓子也有些啞了，可能是喊累了吧。加賀美隼人這麽想著，有些自責自己是不是做的太過火了。</p><p>在愛人面前，他真的很不擅長偽裝自己的表情，不過也沒有這個必要。夢追翔支起身子，用手撫摸了他的側臉。</p><p>“大丈夫、好きにして。”</p><p>他抬起頭對上對方的視線。臉上還有沒有乾透的淚痕，眼睛周圍看起來腫腫的，臉頰的潮紅還沒有褪去，夢追翔歪著頭，前額的頭髮被汗水打濕了胡亂的粘在了他的臉上，可他還是咧著嘴衝著加賀美隼人笑。他看著這樣的戀人，看著被包圍在紅色眸子裏的自己的倒影。</p><p>“わかりました。”這麽說著，用手托著對方再一次地慢慢躺了下去。</p><p>————————————</p><p>“気持ち...いいんですか？”</p><p>“いい…すご…く、あん、いい…はぁ…もうむ、り。まっ…て、ハヤト、キ、ス、して？”</p><p>又是那種把理智衝撞到四分五裂的快感，加賀美隼人俯下身，任由夢追翔毫無章法地親吻著自己的臉。他觸碰著對方的分身，試著讓戀人得到更多的快感，卻又在他即將射出的時候摁住了那個鈴口。</p><p>“はぁ、あ、え？いか、せ、てっ…ハ、ヤト、お願い、す、き、いい、すき…!”</p><p>太難受了，前面被堵著出不去，後面又在不斷的被進攻著，腦子裏則是一團漿糊，好難受，好想去，想，去。甚至不能在腦子裏進行思考，只是一味地把自己的需求哭喊出來。他想去拉開加賀美隼人的手，卻一點力氣都沒有。</p><p>“うん、わたくしもう、いく...!!”看到戀人有些痛苦的表情，加賀美隼人還是松開了手。對方嗚咽著射了在了自己的小腹上，加賀美隼人又抽動了幾下，然後也射了出來。</p><p>他將自己的分身退了出來，然後幫有些失神的在大口喘氣的戀人順呼吸。</p><p>那些飛遠的靈魂又在加賀美隼人的幫助下又回到了身體裏，夢追翔覺得自己找回了點意識，雖然頭腦還是暈乎乎的。他慢慢地眨眼了眨眼睛，側過腦袋對上加賀美隼人有些擔心的視線，然後搖了搖頭示意自己沒事。</p><p>愛してる。他這麽做著口型。</p><p>加賀美隼人愣了一下。像是最絢麗的煙花在他心底炸開來了一般，他好看的眉眼彎彎，然後不自覺的笑了起來。</p><p>“わたくしも、夢追さんの事を、愛している。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>